


Between the Lines

by psychoadept



Series: Ripper!verse [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoadept/pseuds/psychoadept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from Wesley to his parents, a few weeks after Sacrificing a Pawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> An exercise in trying to say a lot without saying anything. I'm not sure how successful it was.

Dear Mother and Father,

I’ve been given permission to write to you, this once. Ripper wants you to know that I performed a binding spell with him, willingly, in exchange for the lives of my classmates. I don’t imagine that anyone would be foolish enough to waste more lives trying to rescue me, but there’s truly no point. I’m sorry. I trust the Council will destroy him as soon as possible.

In the meantime, I am as well as can be expected. Ripper sees that my “mortal” needs are met. I wish things were different, of course, but I promise it’s not as bad as you’re probably imagining. He seems to regard me as a pet, mostly.

You must be disappointed that I'll never be a real Watcher. Don’t think I’m not grateful for the effort you made to prepare me. I wouldn’t have been able to help the others if you hadn’t taught me what it means to be a Watcher. When you see them, please think of me with pride.

Your son,  
Wesley


End file.
